Broken Dreams and A Stormy Affair
by Kisa-Skylerr-1527
Summary: Hermione hadn’t always loved Ginny it just sorta happened. Just that one summer between 6th and 7th year that everything clicked into place . . . HermionexGinny RonxFred YURI a bit random I know.... Please Read & Review CHAPPY 2 IS UP!
1. An Auspicious Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter of any of the related characters . . . yet . . . **MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

A.N. Umm . . . I got REALLY bored in my Geometry class . . . .

**COTTAGE CHEESE!**

* * *

Hermione hadn't always loved Ginny; it just sorta happened. Just that one summer between 6th and 7th year that everything clicked into place . . .

Now on the flip side, Ginny had **always** felt something for Hermione. Whether it was an incredible respect or the devout need to hold her hand or to kiss her through out the night. But it wasn't until after Hermione's graduation did they realize how much they needed each other . . .

* * *

This is only a sub-paragraph . . . the rest is coming I swear! Anywho, . . . **Read & Review Please!** I beg of you! I can't better my writing if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong. So please review my microscopic chapter . . . Domo Arigato.

XOXOXO

-Kisa Chan


	2. Two Witches, A book, And A Plot

**Disclaimer:** Much to my own discord, I do not own Harry Potter or other related characters. But one day . . . one day . . . they WILL be mine! **MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**_ENGLISH MUFFINS AND JALAPENOS!_

* * *

**

"So . . . . Hermione, what are you doing today?" Ginny asked curiously as she finished braiding the older girl's hair.

"Well, I was planning on going to 'The Fort'. You wouldn't be interested in joining me, would you?" Hermione asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"Sure, why not? I haven't been out there in ages . . . . Well, except when we had to de-gnome the yard . . . . George threw one so hard it hit the side of it. So naturally they sent their _slave_ to go fetch it." Ginny smiled when she spoke and Hermione laughed at the little joke. "So when are you going?"

"In a minute or two . . . ." Hermione turned to look Ginny in the eyes. "Do you know why I'm going?"

"No."

"Then you might want to bring your wand . . ."

"Why?"

"I'll be practicing some spells and things out there." Hermione said. Ginny shook her head with a smile.

"You never quit studying, do you?"

"Oh shut up and bring your wand." Ginny laughed heartily as Hermione struggled into her winter cloak. "Could you stop laughing and help me put this on . . ." Ginny held up the back of the coat as Hermione slipped her arms in the sleeves. Ginny quickly looked around the room with her eyes.

"Hey Hermione, have you seen my scarf?"

"Uhh . . . check under my bed." Hermione said pointing to the extra bed Ginny had fashioned in her room for Hermione's long stays at the Burrow.

"Oh, here it is." Ginny said picking it up and throwing it over her shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Alright. Let's go." Hermione led the younger girl out into the snowy afternoon. The winter winds nipped at their noses and cheeks as they slipped out of the back gate and scurried further from the Weasley's home. They traveled past the lake and into the security of the woods. After facing the cold they finally reached "The Fort".

xXx

In all actuality "The Fort" wasn't much more than four walls and a roof. Only four uneven pieces of dry wall and a slab of particle wood over the top. Later on they threw a tarp over it to keep the rain out. It had been Fred's carpentry that got them a door.

Inside their secret hide away they had a beaten and tattered couch with an insane rainbow/floral print (Hey, when Harry bought it for only 7 pounds you can't be too picky.), a couple of end tables, a book shelf (with books of course!), and a blue plaid armchair. For the floor they threw down a couple of oriental style rugs and painted the walls inside a captivating emerald green; the same color as Harry's eyes.

In the past when they all went out there Harry took the armchair, Fred and George sat next to one another on the left side of the couch with Hermione on the right. Ron usually stood or rested against one of the end tables; as for Ginny . . . . She was** always** offered a seat in Hermione's lap, which she **always** accepted.

* * *

A.N. - Yeah: D

Okay I'm done. Back to the story!

* * *

For the most part they talked about important up coming issues and closely studied a desired field of witchcraft. But after some two years the boys stopped using it. That left it in the care of the girls; but mostly Hermione.

xXx

Hermione pushed the door shut behind her as Ginny tugged at her own scarf and coat. Hermione did the same and hung it over the back of the couch. Ginny flopped herself on the floral print while Hermione strode over to the bookcase. "Let me see here . . ." Hermione put her index finger on her chin as she skimmed the titles of their private library.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Ginny asked. Hermione was silent for a moment. "Well?"

"My book on Animagus." Hermione replied. Ginny's face dropped.

"What! You can't be serious! Even Harry wouldn't screw around with that!" Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not trying to turn into one; I'm trying to do research on them." Ginny cocked her head to one side questioningly. Again Hermione rolled her eyes at the younger girl. "We have a chapter coming up on Animagi in D.A.D.A. I just want to be prepared.

"But, we already know stuff on Animagus. We have since your 3rd year. Why read a book now?"

"Because there might be something I over looked." Now it was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes.

"Yeah right."

"Well, I could have. I've done it before . . ."

"Oh really?" Ginny asked mockingly.

"Yes."

"When?" Ginny waited patiently for an answer as Hermione racked her brain. "See, you've never-,"

"1st year." Hermione said cutting her off.

"What?"

"1st year I over looked Nicholas Flamel's name."

"Oh yeah." They both were silent a moment. "Well, that's only one time."

"I just want to make sure . . ." Hermione turned back to the book-shelves. "Ah! Here it is." She pulled a black leather bound book from the 3rd shelf. She blew some dust off the cover. "Animagus: the facts and steps you need (to knowledge or other wise)." Hermione read off the silver print on the front.

"It looks like nobody's bothered to read it . . . ever." Ginny said moving closer to Hermione.

"I know, isn't it great?" Hermione asked looking up at Ginny, a twinkle in her eyes. Ginny smiled at the older girl's enthusiasm and took a part of the book into her hand.

"Yeah it is . . ." Ginny could smell Hermioene's hair and it filled her lungs and made her shiver. Hermione didn't seem to notice, she just slowly turned through the pages of the older book. Ginny could see bits of information, incantations, charts, and potions. But keeping her mind off the body next to her seemed futile. She moved her free hand around Hermione's waist. Again Hermione didn't seem to care. So Ginny pulled her closer.

"Oh, look at this!" Hermione said looking up at Ginny.

"What is it?" Ginny said turning her head to look at the page Hermione was referring to. Ginny read the page silently to herself.

---

Animagi **must** have a special bond with their chosen animal form.

To become an Animagus you must have a skill level of at least 7 on the I.W.H.S.E.

You **must** register if you are an Animagus.

---

The page went on into more complicated explanations. "What's so special about that?" Ginny asked.

"Gin, don't you get it?" Ginny shook her head. "Well, I got an 11.2 on the I.W.H.S.E. And you got an 8.7." Ginny just shrugged.

"So what?" Hermione hit her hand against her forehead.

"So . . . **we** could study to be Animagi . . ." Then she flashed Ginny her most devious smile. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Okay . . . I know I'm funky and weird but still . . . please review my pitiful story! 

Thanks!

-that crazy chick (Kisa Chan)

P.S. I.W.H.S.E. stands for

International Witches Honor Society Exam (just in case you wanted to know)


End file.
